Fairy Tail: Fairy King
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: This story is about a warrior of light who is from a world called Eorzea who sacrificed himself so his party can get out of danger. While he doesn't know where he ended but he does know that he's done the impossible and somehow survived. Still doing the impossible is just another day for a warrior of light. Will he get along with the inhabitants of this new world read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I stand in front of my party facing down Bahamut Prime who we've been able to wear down enough for my last resort that I made just in case. I call out with my mind to the twin grandchildren of Louisoix to get my allies out of this plane. Reluctantly they pull my allies out and I call upon my last resort. "Goodbye everyone but this is the only way to rid the world of Bahamut once and for all" I said sending a message to my party and our allies knowing they will keep quiet about this.

My dark two handed sword glows in pure arcane energy as I jump at Bahamut Prime. I shout as I pierce his stomach and chuck him down to the ground where I land. I slam my sword into the ground causing the entire place to be consumed by pure arcane energy. My vision turns white as I'm consumed by the energy and Bahamut roars in anger as he's consumed by it as well. When my vision comes back I find myself on the same platform that I was on when fighting against Bahamut Prime. I look forward and see Bahamut Prime fully healed up causing me to go pale. "Well guess it is true my future has been taken" I said standing up straight as a magical dome appears around the two of us.

 _Begin Bahamut Prime's Theme_

I heft my sword from its place on the ground and go into a ready stance. "Bring it on you big lizard I'm not afraid of this final showdown nor of dying come at me with everything you have" I shout charging at Bahamut Prime. Bahamut roars before charging at me ready kill me. I leap up into its face and slash downwards with as much strength I can put behind it.

My sword rips a few scales off and I leap backwards the moment my feet touch the ground. The place where I just was gets obliterated as Bahamut smashes it with his claw. The dragon lands and glares at me while snarling so I growl in return. The two of us charge each other and start exchanging blows without bothering to block. Its a race to kill the other and I'll be the one who's victorious. Once I bring him down to three-fourths of his health he falls back and prepares to use his infamous megaflare.

Just when I couldn't think it could get any worse I hear a second dragon roar and see Twintania landing on the platform. So she shall oppose me then she shall die again this time alongside Bahamut Prime. I use darkness on her sacrificing some of my health to deal massive amounts of damage to her. I run at her while downing a hi-potion which gets me back into my best condition. But as I bring my hand to the hilt of my two handed sword I hear another roar this time though its mixed with a human's battle cry. I take a look to my right and see Nael Deus Darnus flying toward us.

I start slashing Twintania till she-dragon stumbles backward which I take advantage of. I jump on top of her head and start hacking at her head sending her precious scales flying. I then position my sword just right and then thrust downward punching through her brain killing her. I then use her body as cover as the barrier comes up around me that protects me from megaflare. Which goes off just milliseconds after it went up making me sigh in relief. Twintania's body takes most of megaflare's damage but the platform I'm on starts to move downward.

Nael flies at me as I get from under twintania's dead body. I bring my sword up into a block and Nael's weapon clash against my sword's blade. I push the attack away from me and go on the offensive. I start slashing, stabbing and healing whenever I get the chance. After several hours of battling I deal the final blow against Nael Dues Darnus. This gets Bahamut's attention as he was regenerating some of his lost vitality while I dealt with Nael and he prepares to fire another megaflare. I dive under Nael corpse and take this time to down a few hi-potions.

I get out from under the dragon's body as Bahamut hovers down to my level and I see that we're traveling down the mountain quickly. Fuck this is bad the platform has been dislodged due to the strength of megaflare. I need to end this quickly before any innocents are injured or worse killed by this monster. I resume my attack on Bahamut as he starts throwing everything he has at me. In return I throw everything I have at him by switching through each of my classes.

Bahamut crashes onto the platform severely wounded as the platform lands possibly fifty miles from a town I collapse as well due to my injures and glare at the dragon in front of me. Bahamut roars furiously at me as he raises himself to his feet. I do the same with the same amount of difficulty and drink a hi-potion healing a great majority of my wounds.

I switch to my last class that I have fully trained myself in which is Dragoon. My dragonlancer armor set and midan metal spear are my dragoon loadout. My jewelry has changed as well its now augmented primal choker of slaying, augmented primal earrings of fending, augmented primal bracelet of slaying and augmented primal ring of slaying.

I start stabbing with my lance punching holes into Bahamut's body since I have tore ninety percent his scales off. I get blasted with a megaflare causing me to grimace in pain but I power through it. I use jump skyrocketing into low orbit before falling back down as I see that the moon is full. I thrust my spear downward as I come down onto Bahamut Prime and punch right through its body.

I climb out of the hole I made in its body and make my way toward Bahamut's head. I get to the head as he prepares to use one last teraflare. I stab the head repeatedly delaying the attack till on the thirtieth stab I puncture the dragon's skull and tickle its brain. I get thrown off of the dragon and I land on my back. I get back onto my feet and see my spear next to me. I pick it up from its spot and charge at Bahamut Prime. The dragon swipes at me with its claw and I dodge under it. I continue to dodge its attacks as it starts to add fire breathing to its claw attacks.

I see that I must end this before it gets any worse and I jump toward the weakest point of dragon's body. Why is this point the weakest because I made it the weakest that's why. I grab onto the few remaining scales on his body and stab at his heart. Before I can hit it though I'm tossed off and I land on my feet. The dragon jumps into the air and uses it wings to hover before coming down on top of me to slam me into the ground.

I roll forward at the last second somehow dodging both the attack and the shockwave that follows it. I roll into a crouch and stab upward which connects making me smile. I look at the spot that I hit and see that my spear punctured the chest along with the dragon's heart. I rip my spear out and I turn around as the body of Bahamut Prime falls down behind me dead. Turn five accomplished my friends I have felled the mighty Bahamut Prime but it was not without a cost.

When I let my guard down I get smacked in the side which sends me flying into some boulders. I get out of the boulders to see all three of them are alive once again as if I'm in some sort of purgatory where I will keep fighting these three forever. I sigh at this and then my lips form a sad smile as I down potions and ethers to get me back to one hundred percent. "I'm not done yet now let's dance the dance of death" I shout before charging into battle.

I stab at the trio changing my target after every sixth attack. We continue trading blows against the other side me dealing just as much damage to the trio as the trio is dealing to me due to using my dragoon class for a entire day. After dealing five times as much damage to him then he originally could take Bahamut retreats behind a magical barrier making me fight the remaining duo. After dealing eleven times the normal damage she could normally take I strike twintania down for the third and hopefully final time with a stab through the skull.

I turn my attention to Nael and start attacking the now solo monster with unending ferocity. As a last ditch attempt to kill me after dealing six times the normal damage Nael fires a megaflare at me but I dodge the attack for the most part only getting singed. I counterattack by tossing my spear at Nael and it strikes true piercing the monster's chest. I leap to my spear and rip it out before using it to behead Nael Dues Darnus.

I land on the ground between the two corpses and I look at Bahamut before going pale as he uses teraflare on me. As the blue breath attack approaches along with the destructive power that leveled Eorzea I chuckle before saying "I did say come at me with everything he's got". I get blown back by the giant blue and orange attack from Bahamut and land on the ground fatally wounded while the area for miles is completely devastated. I hear a shrill cry and I glance up to see primal phoenix fly above me. "Louisoix come to help one last time have you thanks old friend" I say as he revives me.

 _End Bahamut Prime's Theme/Begin Golden Bahamut's theme_

I get onto my feet and look up as Bahamut disappears along with primal phoenix fading into aether/mana. I see a giant fiery ball crash down in front of me and I prepare myself for another long battle. The ball of fire disperses to reveal Bahamut only that he's now golden and that he looks like he's enraged. I hold up my spear and down a chicken leg as well as a couple hi-potions.

I charge into Bahamut and clash with the mighty dragon in a battle that will most likely be remembered for years to come. I stab at Bahamut only to get swatted into the air by his claw and then slammed into the ground with its tail. I dodge out of the way of his claws as he lands to bite me in half and use this chance to stab him in the right leg.

I rip my spear out just as Bahamut takes to the sky once again. I get to my feet and twirl my spear around to get rid of anything that could hamper its performance like blood or scales. I dodge out of the way of its flare breath and go on the offensive. I start stabbing with my spear rapidly and use my abilities to finally take this dragon down while Bahamut uses its abilities to take me down.

The battle rages on for seven days and nights neither one of us willing to give the other the satisfaction of victory. For every clash the two of us have another area is decimated by Bahamut's megaflares and gigaflares. For every pint of blood split my body becomes even weaker and slower. For every wound I receive Bahamut receives twelve wounds. For every day that passes our battle nears its end ever slower.

I dodge to the right as another cliff is obliterated by a megaflare. I charge forward while dodging Bahamut's attacks and start attacking the dragon relentlessly. I don't let up my attacks while my eye of the dragon becomes maxed out once again. I use mirage dive to both inflict damage and strengthen the gaze of the first brood. After doing that I use blood of the dragon then I use geirskogul to both deal damage and grant myself life of the dragon. I decide to chain my attacks together to finish Bahamut off for good.

I start off by using true thrust combo it into vorpal thrust. I chain that together with impulse drive combo it with heavy thrust. After that attack I chain it into piercing talon which is quickly chained with life surge. I chain that attack with full thrust which is chained together with blood for blood. I chain my buff ability into my jump attack which I chain together with dive where I stab it in the eye.

I chain my last attack into my disembowel attack with is quickly chained with doom spike. I chain that attack into spineshatter dive which I chain into chaos thrust. I chain chaos thrust into dragonfire dive which is quickly chained into a buff battle litany. I chain that buff into fang and claw which I chain into wheeling thrust which is quickly chained with geirskogul. I chain my last attack into sonic thrust which is chained together with dragon sight but instead of others receiving the buffs I receive them. I chain dragon sight into skewer which is chained into impulse rush which is then chained into mirage dive which I chain into my final attack nastrond.

I cover my spear in darkness as I jump into the air then stab the dragon in the head once then toss it into Bahamut's head where upon impact the darkness explodes felling the primal. I land on the ground while Bahamut's corpse crashes down between the corpses of the other two. I collapse to the ground panting since I just finished a battle of legendary proportions.

 _End Golden Bahamut's theme_

But still it is true my future has been taken. I get to my feet slowly and walk over to Bahamut's head where I rip my spear out. I look up to the sky and close my eyes as the sun starts to come out from behind the clouds. To think I will no longer be able to talk to my friends my parents and hang out with my company that I helped found after Dalamud fell and Primal Bahamut broke free of his bindings.

Which resulted in the destruction of nearly everything I held dear and what I was fighting to protect. The free company is made up of adventurers that were sole survivors of their free companies just like me. We numbered at thirty six members total and yet we stood strong against primals that killed dozens of adventurers before we could take one of them out.

"I close my eyes, tell us why must we suffer". "Release your hands, for your will drags us under". "My legs grow tired, tell us where must we wander". "How can we carry on if redemption's beyond us". "To all of my children in whom life flows abundant" "To all of my children to whom Death has passed his judgement". "The soul yearns for honor and the flesh the hereafter". "Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after". "Shining is the land's light of justice". "Ever flows the land's well of purpose". "Walk free, walk free, walk free, the land's alive so believe".

"Now open your eyes while our plight is repeated". "Still deaf to our cries, lost in hope we lie defeated". "Our souls have been torn and our bodies forsaken". "Bearing sins of the past, for our future is taken". "War born of strife, these trials persuade us not". "Words without sound, these lies betray our thoughts" . "Mired by a plague of doubt, the land she mourns". "Judgement bind all we hold to a memory of scorn". "Tell us why, given life, we are meant to die, helpless to our cries"?

"Thy life is a riddle, to bear rapture and sorrow". "To listen, to suffer, to entrust unto tomorrow". "In one fleeting moment, from the land doth life flow". "Yet in one fleeting moment, for anew it doth grow". "In the same fleeting moment thou must live die and know" I sing as night comes and the full moon rises. I stop looking up at the sky since I'm done singing.

I tear my helmet off and drag Twintania's corpse next to Bahamut's corpse as well as dragging Nael's corpse to lay next to the other two. I drop my helmet and sit down against the dead dragons. I lean my spear against my right shoulder and close my eyes as I rest as I wait for myself either stop bleeding or die from bleeding out. I smile as I can hear my comrades cheer as they sense the threat of Bahamut is gone.

"Your welcome my comrades sorry that I have no way to return to Hydaelyn it was a one way trip" I said. I feel myself become lighter before it stops and I feel my wounds finally sealing up. I open my eyes and see that no one is around me. I sigh at my loneliness and when I thought no one would come across me I see a short old man dressed like a jester climb over Twintania's dead body. "Where did you learn to sing like that my boy" he asked.

 **AN: I don't own anything but my OC while everything belongs to their respective creators. With the final fantasy influence belonging to Square Enix including the music in this chapter and Fairy Tail belonging to Hiro Mashima. I may add a few spells of my own creation later down the line that are derived from final fantasy, fairy tail or something else entirely.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

I look at the old man and say "I don't know its just something I picked up a few years back". "It seemed to me during that song that your all alone and think that you have no future" the old man said. I look down to the ground and say "To me its true when I heard that song it resonated with me". "How old are you anyways" the old man asked looking at the corpses. I look at the dead dragons and draconic humanoid before saying "Barely sixteen you old coot why do you ask".

"Hey who are you calling a old coot" the old man shouts jumping up and down. "The old man that's dressed like a jester and hasn't even told me his name that's who I'm calling a old coot" I said. "Oh sorry I forgot to do that my name is Makarov Dreyar guild master of Fairy Tail what's your name young man" the old man said. "My name is Ashwin where am I old Hyur" I asked.

"Your twelve miles away from Magnolia the town that my guild resides in and what is a Hyur I'm a human" Makarov asked. "So that's what Hyurs are called here in this world Makarov what is this world called" I asked. "Its called Earthland why do you ask" Makarov said. "Its nothing I want to talk about at the moment" I said. "That's fine but you look like you've been to hell and back several times over" Makarov said.

I use my spear to help me stand up and say "I feel like it too as well Gramps after all you would be as well if you took down two dragons and a draconic humanoid by yourself". "Wait you mean to tell me that these creatures are full on dragons and not drakes" Makarov shouts his eyes widening. Makarov looks at the three corpses as he pales at amount of power I must have. Which is very small compared to the amount those three had together since I barely outlasted them.

"Yeah they were but it came at the cost of my supplies and my equipment is severely damaged" I said among other things. I change my armor out for my clothes which is a cross between Hyur clothing and Miqo'te clothing. I'm wearing hyuran pants, hyuran boots, miqo'te vest and miqo'te gauntlets. I'm wearing both races clothing because I'm a half-hyur and half-miqo'te.

I pull out my augmented hailstorm grimoire and open it as I turn my attention to the dragon corpses. I absorb the dead dragon bodies into the grimoire and succeed in creating a summon as well as a battle companion. But I don't use my summoner fighting style very often considering everything I know plus it makes me rely on my summons a bit too much for my liking. I use the grimoire to dissolve Nael's corpse into the ground to help the land become green again one day. Not this destroyed wasteland spanning thirty-eight miles in every direction.

"Well that is something and considering your questions earlier your not from this world are you Ashwin" Makarov asked. "No I'm not and I have no way to get back" I said as my tail flicks back and forth. "I see well how about you join my guild I bet you would fit right in no problems at all" Makarov said with a smile. "Really you think so I mean aren't they going to ask about my extra features" I said pointing to my extra appendages.

"Well they might but it will give you a place to call home at the very least" Makarov said. "Well let's get going I don't know how much longer I can stay on my feet" I said. Makarov nods his head and we start walking towards town. When we're about three miles out from the town I feel my body becoming light once again. "Sorry Gramps but looks like I'm not going to keep walking I took more damage to my body than I realized" I said catching Makarov's attention as I fall face first onto the ground.

 _One week later_

I wake up to find myself in a bed and inside a tree like house. Don't tell me I'm in the home of someone similar to the Wildwood Elezen I hate their attitudes. Partially because my father happened to be a outcast among the miqo'te what with his parents being from both clans. Mostly because I like to have the freedom to do what I want and don't take kindly to what I consider very strict laws.

I toss the covers off and sit on the edge of the bed. I see my torso is bandaged up and is red from blood. I take the bandages off and see that I have a few new scars. I look to the bedside table and see a plate of food. It was mostly chicken but there was a fish on the plate as well. I frown at the fish as I pick the plate up and mutter "I'm really going to be the butt end of a lot of cat jokes aren't I". I start digging in since it seems like i've been out of it for a while. After only five minutes the food is gone which only happens when I'm starving and trust me I've been there before.

I stand up from the bed and say "I've got to thank whoever cared for me while I was out". I find my shirt on a chair and I put it on before heading out the door. I exit the house and walk down the steps. I walk into the clearing that's in front of the house and look around at the trees. "Well these trees don't feel like the trees found within the black shroud that's good I hate that place" I mutter to myself.

The reason behind my hate for the forest called the black shroud is because of the primal Odin. I fought him with my friends and when he began to charge for the attack called shin-zantetsuken. A unstoppable attack so powerful that it could wipe out my entire party no matter what. I did do something reckless back when I faced Odin down now that I think about it.

You see I was keeping Odin busy as a front-liner but when he started charging his attack my party started retreating. But one of them a lalafell white mage fell down so I grabbed her and tossed her to the others since they had gotten to safety. I turned around and raised my shield as I knew it was too late for me to retreat. I reinforced my shield and armor with my remaining mana.

When he released his attack what should have killed me was deflected off of my shield destroying it in the process and I was tossed through the air like a ragdoll. I land against a tree and my party returned to fight Odin as the primal was stunned that I survived his ultimate attack. In the end I delivered the final blow that ended primal Odin.

I snap out of my thoughts as I pick up noise with my cat ears and all of a sudden I'm hit on the head with a broom hard. I rub my head and turn around to find a elderly woman glaring at the angrily. "Do you know how rude it is to leave without talking to the one that saved your ass from dying" the woman yelled swinging the broom at me.

"Sorry lady I didn't want to intrude in your home anymore then I already have" I said dodging the broom. She stops swinging her broom around and glares at me before huffing. "You should be fine to leave my care thankfully just head to the fairy tail guild hall in magnolia where Makarov will be waiting for you hopefully" she said. "Thanks for taking care of me lady and can you tell me which way is to magnolia" I asked. "First off your welcome second stop calling me lady my name is Porlyusica and finally just head west to get to magnolia" she said before leaving me in the clearing.

I head west and after three hours arrive at the city of magnolia. I walk through the city looking for the guild hall and after another two hours I find it. I walk up to the doors and place my hand on it. I bring my hand back and move it towards my magic pouch where I keep my gil. I had fifteen thousand gil when I went to face of against Bahamut once and for all. That's after buying items, materials, food etc before that I had three hundred thousand gil on me. I shift my hand around and feel that there's only a single gil. That sneaky old hag she practically took all of my money and now I'm goddamn broke.

I sigh at my misfortune since there's nothing I can do about it now since I'm not going back to that forest house to get my money back through violence that's not fitting of the warrior of light. I open the door since there's literally no reason not to. The doors open to reveal chaos and mayhem in the form of everyone beating each other up as well as tables being thrown around. I chuckle as I start to walk through all of the fighting and mutter "I think I'm going to like being apart of this guild which I suppose are the equivalent to free companies".

I duck down as a table flies over my head and I shake my head. I look around the guild hall trying to find Gramps and soon enough I find him sitting at the bar. Fights must be a regular thing in this place going by his relaxed posture. I sit down next to the old man and I see that he has his eyes closed. Wait a minute is he sleeping through all of this. I snap my fingers underneath his nose five times and it wakes him up. Makarov looks at me and his eyes widen before falling off of his stool.

Even with their guild master on the floor the members are still fighting even though there's only less than a dozen even awake. I hear big crash and I look over to the fighting to see everyone that was still awake is now unconscious. I get off of my stool and stand next to Makarov who is facepalming. "This happens most of the time doesn't it Gramps" I asked with a small smile.

"Yes it does my child" Makarov said looking at me. "So how do I join the guild Makarov" I asked. Makarov chuckles before jumping onto the counter where he retrieves a stamp. "Where would you like your guild mark Ashwin" Makarov asked. I take my shirt off and point at my right arm while saying "I want it in red by the way". Makarov nods his head and places the guild mark right where I want it. "There you go your officially apart of the fairy tail guild" Makarov said before sighing.

"Something wrong Gramps" I asked. "Yes you see we usually throw a party for our new guild members but considering everyone is unconscious it will have to wait" Makarov said. "By the way can I borrow some money that old hag you left me with took all but a single gil which is a gold coin by the way" I asked. "I guess I could loan you some money how much are you going to need" Makarov said looking at me. "Enough for me to get by till I can start completing some jobs" I said. Makarov nods his head and motions me to follow him.

We head up to his office where he opens up a safe and pulls out a stack of money. "This stack of jewels amounts to fifty thousand jewels it should get you by for now" Makarov said. "That should be enough I've never been one to spend my money unnecessarily" I said picking up the stack of jewels. I put it away in my pocket dimension and Makarov nods his head knowing I've stored the money.

"You can stay here in the guild hall till you can get your own place" Makarov said. "Thanks Makarov for giving me a new place to call home" I said. Makarov smiles at this and says "No problem my child now I can see that your still tired go rest. I nod my head and walk toward the guest rooms. Where I pick one randomly and lay down on the bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep shortly after.


End file.
